Une double Aventure
by Wazzame
Summary: Pokémon Noir Et Blanc: Grand départ. Je m'apprête à partir à l'aventure loin de mon chez moi, de ma petite vie tranquille et du confort de la maison. Avec mon frère et mes amis, une grande aventure s'offre à nous!


**Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ou bonjour, c'est en fonction de quand tu regarde ce message. Alors alors, que dire, et bien tout d'abord merci d'avoir cliquer sur ma fanfic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et PROMIS, je progresserais de chapitre en chapitre ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jour 1.

\- Tou...de...rev...? F...c...al !

\- Hmm ?

\- LÈVES TOI! BON SANG! _**Dit sous un ton énervée**_

\- WOUAAAH ?!

 _Enchantée, Touko Haiiro, 17 ans, je viens actuellement de me faire dégager de mon propre lit par ma mère en furie, sinon, niveau présentation physique, je suis brune au yeux bleus, taille basique ( je me sens plus à l'aise à dire ça comme ça plutôt que de présenter mon 1m62, même si je viens de le faire...) groupe sanguin O+, née à Renout, le 27/11, exactement le même jour que mon frère Touya, **"nan c'est vrai ? oui je vous jure, on est jum** **e** **au** **x** **! wouaaaaah je m'en doutais pas !"** , voila un p'tit monologue pour vous montrer comment je fais ma présentation... C'est plutôt logique, t'es né(e) le même jour que ton frère ou ta sœur, il y a donc de grande chance que vous soyez jumeaux... Bref je m'éloigne beaucoup là. Donc oui, lui aussi à le même groupe sanguin que moi et est aussi né à Renout._

 _Nous somme toujours installés à Renouet avec notre mère Reiko Haiiro, mon père lui nous à quitté bien avant notre naissance. je ne l'ai donc jamais connu._

\- C'est bon tu es réveillée ? _**Dit un jeune homme s'étant accroupi au près d'elle.**_

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre?! _**Touko se mit a râler sur son frère.**_

\- ... On verra ça plus tard, ça va encore me retomber dessus... _ **commence à partir de la chambre de la jeune fille.**_

 _Touya, donc mon frère. Présentation physique : cheveux brin (toujours en batailles !) aux yeux marrons, plus grand que moi (1m67, je crois), il (essaie) de se donner un look un peu américain avec son style, c'est pas si mal mais voilà quoi, et donne une parfaite image du gentil gars ..._ _ ***Tousse***_

\- Ça va? _**Le jeune homme se retourne.**_

\- AH!... Oui ça va j'avais un chat dans la gorge héhéhé...

\- Ah... d'accord

 _Sinon, je suis sa sœur donc je ne vais pas pouvoir lui lancer des fleurs non plus, navrée ! Je pourrai continuer en vous informant que c'est un garçon assez discret, qui n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer par les autre quand il est seul, mais devient pire qu'un gosse de 5 ans quand il est avec son meilleur ami... et devient plus sociable quand il est avec des personnes qu'il connaît. Il est extrêmement généreux. Se soucie des autres et est très attentif. Il possède, contrairement à moi, un pokémon, c'est un petit Baggiguane, avec qui il fout le bordel dans la maison... ils se font des combats dans sa chambre, c'est insupportable. C'est avec mon grand-père qu'il a réussi à l'attraper durant une balade. Et de puis, il s'en vante tous les jours ou presque... J'étais trop peureuse à cette époque pour m'approcher ne serait ce d'un Poichigeon. Mais maintenant j'en suis capable, je le sais! (vous voyez l'élan de courage là ?) D'ailleurs en parlant de pokémon, le professeur Keteleeria, une prof pokémon de la lignée des grands professeurs tels professeur Chen, Seko ou encore Sorbier, nous a donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui, à mon frère et moi, environ à 11h pour nous parler de notre avenir "pokémonresque" comme l'a t'elle précisé dans ça lettre._

 _ **La jeune fille regarda l'heure et se leva d'un coup en voyant les nombres affichés sur son réveil.**_

\- _**Le jeune homme repassa devant la chambre de sa sœur.**_ Vu la manière dont tu t'es levée... tu as de 1- "regardé l'heure", de 2- " compris ce qui se passer aujourd'hui" et de 3- "compris pourquoi maman t'as dégagé du lit"... Bon Bah moi je suis prêt j'y vais. Aah! En passant t'aurais pas vu mes écouteurs?

\- Noon! Dégages! _**Lui lança un oreiller avec force.**_

\- ... D'accord... salut. _**Répondit-il après avoir été agressé à coup de coussin.**_

 _Enchantée, je m'appelle Touko, il est 10h53, on met 10 minutes pour aller au laboratoire du professeur Keteleeria. Je mets plus d'une heure à me préparer chaque matin (j'suis une fille... il me faut du temps à moi pour me préparer!) et je vais maintenant me présenter moralement... tout en me dépêchant de me préparer. Je suis une demoiselle souvent en retard, qui ne prends pas en compte l'importance des responsabilités, du danger, parle beaucoup, et le plus souvent c'est pour rien dire, et le plus important de tous... se retrouve toujours mêlée à des histoires dont elle n'en ai même pas la cause._

\- POUUUUURQUOIIIIIIIIIIII !? _**Fit Touko en sortant à toute vitesse de**_ _ **ça chambre**_ _ **.**_

[Sur le chemin du laboratoire pendant les préparatifs de Touko]

\- ..., c'était prévu, ... j'le savais… _**Dit le jeune homme d'un air agacé.**_

 _Salut, c'est Touya Haiiro. Et j'vais m'amuser à faire des allers retours dans l'histoire de ma sœur quand elle sera occupée, ... comme là par exemple. Elle a déjà du me présenter parfaitement la connaissant, ... c'est déjà ça de moi à faire. Par contre elle, elle a du se présenter qu'avec ses points négatifs, c'est vrai qu'elle en à beaucoup, mais j'vais être un gentil fréro et la présenter gentillement. Elle est très têtue aussi, et parfois étourdie, au point où elle ne fait pas attention ou elle met les pieds. C'est assez marrant avoir._

[Du coté de Touko]

\- _***ATCHOUUUUM*…**_ _**fit Touko.**_

 _Elle a un sens des responsabilités assez fort. ... Bon... elle trie ses responsabilités._

\- _***ATCHOUUUUMMM***_ ... ENCORE ?! je suis pas malade pourtant?

 _Mais quand elle en a, elle les respecte! Elle sourit trop aussi, ça en vient agaçant à des moments. Bon faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui fasse la tronche et l'autre qui soit souvent avec le sourire. Ah! elle se retrouve toujours fourrée dans des histoire qui ne la regarde pas. Comme la fois où on allait à l'école, elle est tombée sur des "brute" de notre âge... Son grand frère l'a protégé... mais elle se les ai mis à dos et c'est toujours le cas! Alors qu'elle c'est juste étalée sans le vouloir... mais sur eux. Voilà je pense que c'est à peu près tous. Bon bah j'y vais salut._

[Pendant ce temps]

 _Touya était déjà parti depuis un moment. Je réussi enfin à finir de me préparer, et sortie de ma chambre à toute vitesse._

\- Touko, tu as pris quelque chose à manger ? _**Fit sa mère.**_

\- Pas le temps. J'y vais ! _**Touka claqua la porte et partie.**_

\- ..., elle est pas possible...

\- JE SUIIIIIS (très) EN RETAAAAAARD! ... ENCOOOOORE. _**Fit la demoiselle en courant.**_

 _Actuellement, moi peu sportive dans la vie de toujours mais qui tiens ça ligne quand même (10 en sport au lycée, tout juste la moyenne !), je doit me taper le sprint de l'année pour me retrouver au point de rendez-vous. Le village n'est pas très grand ça va... mais j'habite à l'opposer du laboratoire! Et y'a une énorme montée en plus!_

\- Touko? _**Une voix douce se fit entendre.**_

\- Tiens? _**La jeune demoiselle tourna la tête vers cette voix qui l'appelait tout en continuant sa cours.**_

 _Entraînée dans mon élan... je ne me suis rendu compte trop tard que devant moi... se trouvait un chariot remplit de baies Orans. Et forcément étant ce que je suis... j'y ai foncé tête baissée._

\- Oh! Touko est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as rien ?!

\- Héhéhé... Salut Bianca. Ça va très bien et toi ? Quoi de beau ? _**Touko sourit à Bianca.**_

\- Tu es en retard c'est ça?

 _Bianca Shiro, ma meilleure amie. Maladroite, naïve, indécise, et légèrement pleurnicheuse, et bien sûr, elle est toujours en retard. Comme moi! Notre plus grand point commun. Elle adore le Music Hall, ou plutôt elle en est fan. Sinon, il se trouve qu'elle soit dans notre tranche d'âge, 17 ans elle aussi. Blonde au yeux vert. On se connaît depuis toute petite. Notre première rencontre remonte au jardin d'enfants, elle pleurait à ce moment là,... parce que Touya, gentil gamin qu'il était à cette époque, lui écrasa son château fait dans le bac à sable... J'ai dû disputer Touya et consoler Bianca en même temps... Je vous raconte pas la galère. Mais depuis, elle et moi sommes devenues inséparable._

\- Naaaaaan... pourquoi tu dis ça ...? Moi en retard ? Jamais!...

\- Ton frère et toi aviez rendez-vous avec le professeur Keteleeria à 11h non ? ... Il est déjà 11h... 23! Tu n'es pas possible! Tcheren et moi devions vous rejoindre à 30... et à la place de m'y rendre seule, je vais t'y accompagner parce que tu es en retard! _**Bianca aida Touko à se relever.**_

\- Merci, ... mais Bianca ?

\- Quoi encore! T'es assez en retard comme ça dépêches toi! _**Fit la demoiselle blonde énervée.**_

 **Touko** \- Oui je sais, ... mais toi aussi...

\- Hein ?

\- Ta montre. Elle doit encore être déréglée d'une heure... il est midi... 25 cette fois. _**Dit Touko sur un ton joueur.**_

 _Après voir (admiré) vu le regard (nan mais vraiment... il était MA-GNI-FI-QUE, j'en pleure encore) dévasté de Bianca, nous commencions donc notre "footing" en direction du laboratoire... aillant toutes deux une heure de retard (enfin plus pour moi) ... en hurlant! Bah oui sinon c'est pas marrant._

[Pendant ce temps au laboratoire, une bonne heure bien passée...]

\- Professeur je crois que Touya c'est endormit… _ **dénonça un jeune homme.**_

\- Oh! Oui. Il dormait déjà à moitié en arrivant. Et vu le retard de sa sœur et de Bianca, c'est compréhensible. Je suis déjà à ma 4ème tasses de café! AHAHAH! _ **Dit le Professeur Keteeleria droguer par le trop plein de café.**_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez pris que du café professeur…

\- Mais dis moi mon p'tit Tcheren ? Nos petits paris tiennent toujours ? _**fit-elle beaucoup trop énervée du au café.**_

\- Nous l'avons déjà gagné professeur... Et vous devriez arrêter avec le "café".

\- Rooooooh ! Mais non ne dis pas ça! Rien n'est joué!

\- Si vous le dites professeur... Mais assaillez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

\- Nyaaaah... Hmmm... Il est qu'elle heure? _**Touya se réveilla.**_

[Retour vers Touko et Bianca]

\- Cours plus vite Bianca !

\- Je suis pas habillée pour moi! ... Attends moi Touko !

\- Quelle idée de t'habiller comme ça aussi !

 _On arriva enfin devant le laboratoire. On poussa la porte si fort, qu'elle fit un énorme fracas et qu'elle réussit à faire tomber mon frère de sa chaise._

\- J'SUIS PAS ENDORMIS ! A _ **ffirma Touya qui c'était endormi entre temps.**_

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tout vas bien. _**Tcheren le rassura.**_

 _Le professeur commença à s'approcher de Bianca et moi, puis..._

\- NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE! _**Le professeur leur donna un coup de journal sur la tête.**_

\- Aille ! PARDON PARDON !

\- Bardonnez nous badame. _**Bianca se mit à pleurer.**_

\- Dite? Elle est morte la prof là ? _**Elle est bizarre!**_ _ **Plaisanta Touko.**_

\- Si seulement ce n'était que mort... _**Tcheren releva Touya toujours à terre.**_

\- On a beu des Betits broblèbes, on ne recobencera bus bromis. Sniff. _**Dit Bianca toujours en pleure.**_

\- Respire Biancki, 1... 2... souuuuffle, 1... 2... souuuffle. _**Touko l'a soulagea.**_

-Boui...

\- On est vraiment désolée professeur. Pour ma part c'est un problème de réveil. Héhéhé...

\- Continue… _**Fit la Prof avec un regard noir.**_

 _Le professeur Keteleeria était une belle femme. On a jamais su son âge, et à chaque fois que Touya demandait, ... il recevait une encyclopédie sur les pokémons dans le visage. Mais j'dirais pas plus de 26 ans. Elle est châtain aux yeux bleu, grande et fine. Elle a énormément de succès avec les hommes... elle nous raconte tous... TOUS. A chaque fois y'a un nouvel inconnu dans son bureau ! On retient plus les noms à force! Mais c'est une femme respectée dans le monde de la recherche pokémon, il y a juste un tout petit problème... elle ne tient pas ce qu'on appelle, du "café"... Il suffit qu'elle prenne deux verres... et c'est foutu._

\- Gloups... Mais... mais pour Bianca, sa montre se dérègle quand il ne faut pas,d'où la cause de not...

\- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS ME FAITES CAAAAAAA... _**Fit la Prof en fondant en larmes.**_

 _Elle commence légèrement à me faire peur là... Je ne vous le cache pas..._

\- Pro... professeur Keteleeria?

\- J'ai perdu mon pari, j'avais tellement espéré que vous seriez presque à l'heure... et les garçons ont gagNEEEEEEEEHEEEEHEEEEEEEEE _**se mit à replonder.**_

\- QUOIIII ! _**S'exclamèrent les deux jeune filles.**_

 _Bianca et moi, choquées du faite qu'on nous prennent pour de vulgaire chevaux de course sur lesquels on pari une belle mise , nous écroulions sur le sol, même si Bianca y été déjà, donc je l'ai juste rejoins. Puis tout deux dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous nous retournions et nous regardions d'un aire dévastateur et noir nos deux grands "gagnants" de cette cours._

\- EEEEEEH hop! 50 Pokédollar chacun ! **Touya sauta dans les bras de Tcheren.**

\- Le résultat était prévu d'avance... _**voulant se détacher de Touya.**_

\- NOOOOOON, c'est faux! J'avais espoir... moiiiihahaaaaa! _**Reprit la prof encore en larme.**_

\- Comment ça ? C'était prévu d'avance...?! _**Demanda Touko laissant apparaître une petite veine sur le front, énervée.**_

\- Le fait que vous soyez arrivées en retard en même temps. _**Reprit Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes.**_

\- J'vais le massacrer celui là avec son air supérieur... _**en marmonnant.**_

\- Nous allons vous expliquer. _**Continua le garçon.**_

\- Déjà vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es levée, puis le temps que tu réalises pourquoi on t'as réveillé, et que tu commence à te préparer... tu était un bon pari pour une bonne mise. Héhéhé. _**Dit le petit brun.**_

\- J'vais le buter! _**s'exprima la brunette avec élégance.**_

\- Non Touko ! _**Bianca l'attrapa.**_

\- ... Puis le fait que Bianca, .. même en aillant beau lui dire, ... tous les jours, ... que sa montre est déréglée, ... ne changera rien. Elle ne la remettra pas...

\- Montre queeeeee, si nous parions sur votre retard et que le prof ait la gentillesse de croire et de parier sur votre arrivée à l'heure… _**R**_ _ **epris Touya en coupent la parole a Tcheren ?**_

\- signifie une victoire assuré pour nous deux. _**Continua le jeune homme aux lunettes.**_

 _C'est deux la font beaucoup trop la paire...!_

\- ... No...NOOOON TOUKO ! POSE CETTE POKEBALL S'IL TE PLAIT! _**Hurla Bianca tout en voulant stopper Touko.**_

\- Bouhhh... bouh...pouuuuuuurquoiiiiii! Z'étais zi zur de moiiiiaaaahaaahaaaa.

\- PROFESSEUUUR! _**S'exclamèrent les jeunes.**_

\- Nan mais vous inquiétez pas prof! Vous avez mal joué aujourd'hui c'est rien.

\- Vous retenterai votre chance la prochaine fois.

\- Comment ça la prochaine fois ? _**Demanda Touko.**_

\- Bourquoi je perds toujours contre vous deux ? AAAAAhAAAHaaaaaah!

\- Comment ça ! Perdre toujours conte eux !?

\- Professeur ne vous inquiétez pas vous y arriverez un joue j'en suis sur! _ **Dit Bianca en consolant la Prof.**_

\- L'ENCOURAGE PAS TOI! C'EST SUR NOUS QU'ON PARI J'TE RAPPEL!

\- Ah! Oui oups. Hihi

 _Après avoir remis le professeur sur pieds et lui avoir donné, cette fois une boisson sucré, elle reprit un aire très sérieux._

\- Bon, fini la rigolade! Sniff... Si je vous ais demandé de venir dans mon laboratoire aujourd'hui c'est pour une bonne raison...

 _Et là, on était tous intrigué. On se regardait en se demandant de quoi elle parlait._

\- ...J'aimeraiquevouscompletiezlepokédexdenotrerégionpourmois'ilvousplaîîîîîîîîît!? _**Explica la Prof en reprenant son souffle.**_

\- HEIIIIIIN? _ **Tous en 3**_

\- J'ai besoin de jeunes comme vous, qui non pas découvert ce monde et qui on une folle envie d'aventure... c'est pour cela que je vous le demande... Pourriez vous compléter le pokédex pour moi s'il vous plaît?

 _On est resté au moins 5 minutes à comprendre ce qu'elle nous avez expliqué._

\- OUI!

\- Heiiin ? _**à tro**_ _ **i**_ _ **s cette fois.**_

\- Quoi? Touko t'es pas sérieuse ! Tu veux vraiment le faire? _**Demanda son frère légèrement choqué.**_

\- Hein! Euuuuh... Bah oui pourquoi? Ça te donne pas envie toi?

\- Hmm... si... plutôt... Moi aussi j'accepte!

\- Si Touko y va, alors moi aussi ! _**Continua la blondinette.**_

\- Cela pour m'instruire d'avantage... _**J'accepte.**_ _ **Suivit Tcheren**_.

 _Le professeur commença à avoir un sourire énorme. Puis... v'là le retour des larmes._

\- MERCIIIIHIIIIHIII! Merci infiniment les enfants !

 _Le professeur alla par la suite dans son bureau où elle nous demanda de la suivre. Toujours en pleure bien sûr._

\- Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses.

 _Elle sorti une boîte remplit à ras bord d'jets qu'elle nous montra et nous donna._

\- Donc voici pour chacun un pokédex. C'est avec ceci que vous rentrerez les informations sur les pokémons combattu ou attrapé. 5 pokéballs pour attraper des pokémons. Un vokit pour que l'on puisse tous communiquer ! C'est pas génial !? Et le plus important de tous ... le pokémon, mais le problème, il en a que trois, pour quatre..

\- WOUAAAAAAH TROP BIEN ! _**Les deux filles se mirent à crier.**_

\- CALMEZ VOUS LES FILLES ! _**La prof redonna un coup de journal sur les deux filles.**_ Désolée Touya, mais puisque tu as déjà ton propre pokémon je ne tant ais pas pris. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas de soucis !

\- J'ai mal! _**Fit Touko les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _Le pokémon de Touya sorti de sa pokéball, seul, comme à chaque fois. Je vous même pas pourquoi il en a une..._

\- BAAAGGIII !

\- Parfais. Eh bien les voici! Vous trois, choisissez en un.

 _Tcheren, Bianca et moi, nous nous retrouvions face à face avec ces petites capsules contenant des pokémons... Mais lesquels?_

\- Bon, je me lance.

 _Tcheren prit la première pokéball, la lança et ..._

\- VIIIIIIII !

\- Wouaaaah ! LE POKEDEX ! _**Les jumeaux se mirent a crier.**_

 **~Pokédex~**

 _ **Vipélierre**_ _: Vipélierre est un pokémon de type plante. Pokémon intelligent et très calme, devient plus agile lorsqu'il reçoit suffisamment de lumière du soleil._ _Quand il est malade, sa queue pend tristement._

\- Ce pokémon me correspond à la perfection.

\- Viii. _**Dit le pokémon avec un léger air hautain.**_

\- Aussi prétentieux l'un que l'autre. _**Touko chuchota à l'oreille de Bianca.**_

\- Comment ça ?

 _Tcheren et Vipélierre se retournèrent vers Touko et la regardèrent d'un mauvais œil._

\- C'est génial le pokédex ! Attendez j'essaye sur mon Baggiguane!

 _ **Baggiguane**_ _: Baggiguane est un pokémon de type combat et ténèbres. Il remonte sa peau jusqu'à son cou pour se protéger. Elle a une constitution élastique qui absorbe les coups._ _Quiconque a le malheur de croiser son regard se prend un coup de tête. Il a le crâne très dur._

\- À moi de prendre mon pokémon! GOO! _**Bianca lança la pokéball.**_

\- GRUIIIII

 _On a tous prit notre pokédex pour examiner le pokémon de Bianca._

 _ **Gruikui**_ _: Gruikui est un pokémon de type feu. Il évite agilement les attaques ennemis et crache des boules de feu par son groin._ _Mais quand il est enrhumé, seule une fumée noirâtre en sort._ _Il aime aime griller des Baies pour les manger._

\- Vous avez un point commun au moins… _**Ricana Touko.**_

\- Comment ?

\- Nan laisse. _**Rigola aussi Touya.**_

 _Ce fut mon tour. Je pris cette dernière capsule dans ma mains. Elle semblait si lourd de vu, en même temps elle contient une vie. Je la serra dans ma main, puis la lança._

\- À toi ! Soort!

\- ...Hmm ? _**Fit le pokémon.**_

 _Je vous explique pas, vous savez bien ce qui se passe avec le pokédex, encore._

 _ **Moustillion**_ _: Moustillion est un pokémon de type eau. Il combat avec le coquillage de son ventre. Il peut parer un assaut et immédiatement contre-attaquer._

\- OOOOH! Touko tu as un moustillion! Il est tellement mignon.

\- Il en jette ce p'tit bonhomme. _**Dit Touya en regardant moustillion.**_

\- ... Mous... mous..moustilllioooon !

 _Puis il y eut un problème ... mon moustillion se mit à pleurer..._

\- Eeeeeeeeh petit bonhomme pourquoi tu pleures? Héhéhé? _**Touko commença a s'affoler.**_

\- Mouuuuus... mousssstiiiiiii...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu en as récupéré un peureux. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à toi mais t'inquiète pas ça va aller. _**Lui expliqua la Prof**_

\- ... D'accord... Moustillion revient.

 _Après avoir remis Moustillion dans sa pokéball, le professeur de nous briefer sur ce qui nous attendait._

\- Voilà je vous ais tous expliqué. Des questions ?

\- Non aucune.

\- Je pense que non... sinon ... Je vous appellerai ?

\- Rendez-vous à Arabelle... ne pas oublier... Passer par la route 1... C'est noté. _**FIt Touya en marmonnant.**_

\- Alors si c'est comme ça, je vous dis à demain. Rendez-vous à Arabelle. BONNE JOURNEEE !

 _La Prof parti au fond de son laboratoire tout en sautillant. Puis on commença donc tous à partir chacun en direction de chez nous._

\- Un instant Touko. _**Reprit la Prof avant que Touko parte.**_

\- Oui ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton pokémon. Tu es la première personne à l'avoir fait sortir de sa pokéball. Un lien entre vous deux est déjà en construction. Tu comprends? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire tout va bien se passer.

\- D'accord... Merci Professeur!

\- ... Mais de rien. Bon c'est pas tout! Mais j'me ferais bien un p'tit café!

[Sortie Laboratoire]

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? _**Demanda Touya.**_

\- Non rien c'est bon on peut rentrer.

\- Bon si tu le dis... Aller j'ai faim moi. De votre faute à Bianca et toi on a pas fini à l'heure... et on a pas mangé... À L'HEURE!

\- BAGGI... BAGGIGUANE !

 _ **Le ventre du pokémon et de son maître fit un gros gargouillement.**_

\- Héhéhé... désolée.

 _C'est ainsi que mon aventure, celle de mon frère, Tcheren et Bianca, commença! En retard… Bianca et Tcheren étaient déjà partis. Alors, on partit nous aussi. Sur le chemin, Touya d'habitude peut bavard ? n'arrêta pas cette fois. Ça me fait rire, il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir partir à l'aventure, comme Papi. Il a toujours été son modèle. Bah en même temps, fallait bien qu'il ait un modèle masculin. Puis pour lui et baggiguane, ce n'est que de bon souvenir à se remémorer ou à créer. Bien sûr, moi aussi je suis excitée de partir, mais avec mon moustillion, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. On arriva enfin à la maison. On était à peine rentré qui…_

\- Alors expliquez moi ! _ **S'exclama leur mère.**_

 _Elle nous demanda se qui c'était passer chez la Prof. Elle voulait TOUT savoir._

\- Bah moi elle m'a juste donné le matériel nécessaire.

\- Moi pareil mais j'ai eu un pokémon.

\- C'est vrai ?! Montre le moi ?

 _Je l'ai regardé avec un p'tit regard, j'avais un peu honte de lui montrer. C'est pas que, voila, mais... moustillion... j'ai peur qu il refasse une crise. J'ai donc pris la pokéball et je l'ai donc lancé..._

\- Moustillion… Lança la pokéball

\- ... Mousti ?...

\- Oh comme il est chou!

 _Ma mère n'avait aucune mauvaise intention... mais comme je mis attendais…_

\- MOUSTIIIIIII ! _**Moustillion commença à pleurer.**_

\- Oooh mais...?

 _J'ai attrapé Moustillion en plein vol. Ça m'a plutôt surpris, lui qui au labo était effrayé par tout._

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Wow! C'etait plutot inattendu! _**Fit Touya.**_

\- Bagi bagi!

\- Heureusement que t'as réagi Touko! Tu te s'rais pris un Moustillion "in the face"!

\- Touya Arrête tout de suite de te moquer! Et fait pas style avec ton anglais à deux balles!

 _Moustillion s'agrippe (un peu trop fort) à mes bras. Il était toujours en larme et il me regardait avec un regard tell... Wouaaah ! Il est trop chou ! J'ai envie de lui faire des papouilles!_

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs tous ça. Il a le même regard que vous aviez quand je vous laissez chez la nourrisse, petit.

\- Hein ?

\- Ça dois remonter à longtemps alors parce que je m'en souviens pas. _**Touya réfléchit.**_

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais pas! C'est toi qui pleurais le plus!

\- N... nan aucun souvenirs...

\- Commencez pas vous deux. Il a l'air très attaché à toi ma chérie, pour un début. _**Leur mère prit moustillion.**_

\- Oui sûrement. Je suppose.

\- Mais dites moi, pourquoi le professeur Keteleeria vous a-t-elle appelé? Parce que vous me parlez d équipements, de pokémon mais sinon?

 **-** C'est très simple…

 _Touya était parti chercher des trucs à manger dans la cuisine, bah oui il avait faim._

\- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine. Crado!

\- Oui bah toi! C'est t'as faute si on mange à c't'heure!

\- Dites... Ça répond toujours pas à ma question... Toi aussi mange Touko! Vous êtes déjà assez en retard comme ça! J'ai dû manger seule!

 _Touya Et moi s'arrêtions sur le coup de nous disputer quand le regard d'impatience de maman surgi._

\- Gloups... Le prof nous a proposé de compléter son pokédex. _**Touya avala, presque en s'étouffant son plat.**_

\- Donc... de voyager dans toute la région d Unis.

\- D'où le matériel et le pokémon en plus.

 _La sur le coup notre mère ne dit plus un mot. Ça devenait légèrement flippant..._

\- Je suppose que vous avez accepté sa demande...

\- Ou... oui… _**Répondirent les jumeaux.**_

 _Notre mère se tue. Pendant un long moment ? Du coup Touya et moi firent de même. Mais au bout d'un moment,on ne vous le cache pas,on commença à paniquer..._

\- Maman ? _**La jeune fille s'approcha.**_

\- ... MAIS C EST GÉNIAL LES ENFANTS !

 _Sur le coup, Touya et moi, on est resté bloquer à essayer de comprendre sa réaction._

\- C'est une superbe nouvelle! Vous partez quand? Vous y allez que tous les deux? Vous prenez quoi? Un sac? Une valise? Vous dormirez où?…

 _Et pleins d'autres questions comme celle_ _s qui viennent d'être posées,_ _mais je vais vous passez_ _ça._

\- On part demain rejoindre le professeur à Arabelle. Tcheren et Bianca participe aussi au voyage. Après on en sait pas plus pour l'instant. _**Expliqua Touko tout en mangeant.**_

\- D'accord... je suppose que le professeur vous a donné un vodkit?

\- Yep. Comme ça on peut communiquer entre nous... mais je suppose que si tu demandes c'est pour pouvoir nous contacter aussi?

\- Tu es très intelligent mon chéri.

 _Elle a dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade, Touya l'a pris au sérieux alors que moi... Je suis morte de rire..._

\- moustiiiiii...!

\- Qu'es ce que tu as ?

\- Je crois qu il commence à avoir faim. Touya, Touko, laissez moi vos pokémons je vais leurs préparer un bon petit plat pendant que vous préparez vos affaires, parce que vos affaires c'est pas demain matin avant de partir que vous allez le faire !

 _Vous sentez le vécu? Parce que elle oui..._

\- Bien j y vais. _**Touya parti.**_

\- Tu es sage Moustillion?

 _Il me regarda toujours avec son regard d'enfant triste, et me fit un petit oui de la tête._

\- Aller va préparer tes affaires ma chérie. Je m'occupe de tout.

 _Moustillion se laissa faire. Je parti vite faire mon sac pendant ce temps._

[Dans ma chambre]

\- T-shirt, fait

\- Short, fait

\- Chaussettes, fait

\- Sous vêtements, fait

\- Trousse de toilette, fait

\- Mon pyjama!…, fait

Bon voila je pense que c est bon.

\- Touko...? _**Touya rentra dans la chambre de sa sœur.**_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu sais où est mon caleçon... tu sais celui qui...

\- J'en sais rien ! Demande à maman elle doit savoir!

\- Nianiania, demande à maman, nianana. **Fit-il en marmonnant.**

\- Pardon ?!

\- non rien...

[... derrière la porte ...]

\- MAMAAAAAAAAAAN?

\- TOUYA, LA FERME!

 _Il est pas possible!_

 **Touko** \- ET DESCENDS !

[Toujours derrière ma porte]

\- hmshmshmshsm...

\- ARRÊTE!

 _C'est qu'un gamin j'vous jure ! Bon où j'en étais._

\- Mon journal! Où est ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre ?

\- Touko? _**Le retour.**_

\- QUOI ?!

\- T..ton journal… _**Il tendit le journal à sa sœur.**_

\- Ah... merci je le chercher...

 _Touya sorti de ma chambre... Je suis un peu dure avec lui... et violente aussi. Pour un simple journal, rien d'intéressant. J'écris tous ce que je ne dois pas oublier, comme les courses... ou des codes, si jamais on m'en donne. Bon je m'excuserai plus tard... Je devrais avoir fini mon sac. Bon je descend._

[Salon]

\- Ton sac est prêt?

\- Oui maman, c'est bon je le laisse en bas pour pas l'oublier.

\- Te connaissant, ça ne me choquerai pas que tu l'oubli demain matin. Tiens Touya , tu as fini ton sac aussi?

\- Oui j'ai pris que le nécessaire.

\- Deux caleçons, un t-shirt et trois paires de chaussettes?

\- Comment tu sais ?

 _J'ai vu le regard désespéré de ma mère._

\- Tu ne prends pas que ça?

\- Mais nan j'ai pris tous ce qu'il me fallait ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Aaaaaaah. _**Leur mère fit un soupir de soulagement.**_

\- Ça te soulage d'entendre ça ?

\- Oui mais c'est surtout que je constate que vous êtes devenus grands tout les deux.

 _Touya et moi nous regardions, on n'a pas trop comprit._

\- Demain vous partirez seuls... sans moi pour vous montrer le chemin... Tiens en parlant de ça!

 _Ma mère couru dans la pièce d'à côté et revint avec deux blocs note._

\- Tenez pour vous! Ce sont de vielles carte comparées, aux nouvelles. Elles ont trois-quatre ans par rapport aux nouvelles. Ça va aller ?

\- Super merci m'man.

\- Elles vont beaucoup nous servir merci.

\- Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Ah la la...

\- Y'a un problème maman? _**Demanda Touya.**_

\- Non ça me rappelle juste de bon souvenir d'il y a 20ans.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien les enfants, ne soyez pas choqués, mais moi aussi à je suis partie à l'aventure.

\- Neh? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Laisse moi poser les questions, idiot! Donc oui... Comment ça?

\- Eh bien oui! J'ai eu une magnifique aventure pokémon! Mais j'ai juste voyagé avec quelques pokémons. Le combat n'était pas mon but premier, puis...

 _Ma mère s'arrêta nette en regardant droit devant elle. Touya et moi on a regardé dans la direction qu'elle fixait... c'était un mur vide..._

\- Maaaamaaaaan ? Aucune réaction?! _**Touya essaya de réveiller sa mère.**_

\- Maman ? Eh oh ?

\- Bagigguane... utilise balayage sur la chaise, mais pas trop fort.

\- T'es pas bien tu vas la faire tomber!

\- BAGIIIII! _**Il fit son attaque.**_

\- ... Bagigguane... arrêt toi tout de suite… Fit la mère.

 _Par magie... Bagigguane c'est arrêté avant de toucher la chaise._

\- Et toi Touya... Plus jamais tu ne donnera d'ordre à ton pokémon envers ta mère. Est-ce claire ?

\- Ou...oui maman, pardon...

\- ... Bagi...

\- Parfait... Sinon où en étais-je? Ah! Oui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lorsque l'on se lance dans ce genre d'aventure, on rencontre tout un tas de personnes. Des personnes qui nous apporterons énormément, d'autre avec qui nous passerons de magnifiques moment et d'autre qui ne nous voudrons que du mal. Oui, Touko, je te regarde en particulier parce que tu as dont de te fourrer dans de sale histoire!

\- Oui... pardon héhéhé.

\- Eh bien, j'en ai eu de nombreuses, des rencontres. Mais une seule me restera en tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

\- Laquelle? _**Demanda la fille**_ _ **intéressée.**_

\- J'avais démarrer mon voyage, j'avais le même âge que vous...

 _Touya et moi l'a regardions... On ne savait pas comment réagir, alors nous la laissions nous raconter son histoire jusqu'au bout._

\- Durant un peu plus d'un an, j'ai voyagé seule avec mes pokémons. Je ne rêvais pas mieux à ce moment. Un jour, en arrivant dans une grande clairière, je vis des braconniers s'en prendre à de pauvres pokémons. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça j'ai donc engagé le combat avec ces ordures. Mais, ne pratiquant pas assez le combat avec mes pokémons, je me fis vite écarter. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et bien sûr... j'avais peur de ce qui allait m'arriver. J'avais découverts des braconniers en pleine actions, et je connaissais leur visage, aucune chance qu'il me laisse partir tranquille. C'est à cet instant qu'un jeune homme sorti de nul par et mit vite fait bien fait ces hommes à terre. Il m'aida à m'enfuir...

 _Il y eu un grand silence. Ni Touya, ni moi osions dire un mot._

 **-**... C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré votre père les enfants.

 **-** ... Wouaw... Il était trop cool P'pa!

\- C'est tellement... je vais pas dire romantique mais c'est mignon.

\- Cool... Mignon... Aaaah si seulement vous connaissiez toute l'histoire...

\- Bah raconte.

\- Non. Une prochaine fois peut être.

 _Elle nous dit ça avec le sourire, c'est agaçant._

\- Bon aller. C'est pas tout mais j'ai des courses à faire. Dont votre repas pour demain sur la route. Vous, allez ranger votre chambre. Hors de question que vous partiez en laissant du bazar!

\- Eeeeeeeeh aller j'y vais...

\- Moi aussi... Oh! Moustillion tu veux venir?

\- Mous... Mousti.

 _Chacun parti dans son coin. Les préparatifs presque fini._ _Le soir arriva. On partagea notre dernière soirée avant le grand départ. Maman avait l'air heureuse mais aussi émue. Elle nous raconta_ _comment se sont dérouler ses voyages. Ça a l'air tellement génial de partir à l'aventure. Elle finit ses histoires et nous emmena nous coucher. Elle à beau dire qu'on est devenu grand, elle va quand même nous coucher. Je finis par me coucher dans mon lit. Ma mère passa et me dit bonne nuit. Je restais seule, dans ma chambre avec moustillion dans mon lit, je l'ai autorisé à dormir avec moi. J'ai hâte, vivement demain. J'ai donc commencé à m'endormir._ _L'aventure démarre bientôt._


End file.
